The object of the invention is novel, active, stable enzyme-support complexes, as well as a novel method of manufacturing them.
It is known to immobilize enzymes on supports having groups which are reactive with the enzymes. These are, for instance, celluloses, polysaccharides, or inorganic solids, which are modified by different techniques, such as adsorption of various compounds, coating with polymers, or grafting of silanes in order to provide them with the necessary reactive groups. However, the cellulose and polysaccharides do not have satisfactory mechanical properties; they swell in water and organic solvents and do not withstand variations in temperature and pressure. Moreover, enzymes adsorbed or deposited on the support run the risk of being eliminated during the subsequent use. As for the silanes, they are very special products of high price which do not always provide satisfactory results.
On the other hand, the enzyme-support complexes of the invention are particularly stable. They have a base of grafted inorganic supports which have excellent mechanical properties, they are insensitive to most solvents, temperature, and pressure. The grafts, furthermore, are of ordinary organic compounds.
It is an object of the present invention to provide enzyme-support complexes which are stable, and the support of which has excellent mechanical properties, and are insensitive to most solvents, temperature, and pressure.
It is a further object to provide a novel method of preparing the enzyme-support complexes of the invention.
Further objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the present description.